<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The actual assignment by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321427">The actual assignment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No trickery involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The actual assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Marlene McKinnon is talking to her new partner, Hestia Jones about their first assignment.</p><p>Hestia asked, "Is this a real assignment this time?"</p><p>Marlene nodded and said, "Yes, no more tricks or lies. This is a real assignment, no Boggarts involved."</p><p>Hestia smiled slightly. "Well then, let's go do it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>